Harry Potter Poems
by Terrior
Summary: Here is just a few poems that I have written to put up between chapters for the other stories. Nothing much, just something I felt like doing. Poems are for the characters.
1. Red Moon Rising

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Wish I did though it will never happen.

I have written many poems for certain characters and I'll work on getting them up to handle the wait for chapters. So this one is going to be like a poem book for Harry Potter. Hope you enjoy.

PG just incase since some poems may get be a bit … out there, all depending on how I feel when I write them.

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

**Red Moon Rising**

**Remus Lupin**

A young man stands alone

His golden eyes ablaze

Waiting for his moon to rise

Red moon rising

Up from its sleep

As red as blood

To take a mans mind

Away from him

And give control

To something else

The young man is scared

For he is all alone

All his friends

Are now long gone

His moon is now rising

He has nothing left to give

As pain over takes him

His mind is ripped away

And replaced

With a dormant beast

Red moon rising

Up from its sleep

As red as blood

To take a mans mind

Away from him

And give control

To something else

The man is now gone

And in his place

Is a beast

Hungry for blood

The man is now history

As the beast starts his hunt

The night is now over

The red moon has set

And the man is back

Blood is on his hands

In his mouth

In his hair

All over him

This is nothing new to him

It happens every month

Now it's worse because

His friends are now long gone

Red moon rising

Up from its sleep

As red as blood

To take a mans mind

Away from him

And give control

To something else

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Here's the first one. If I should continue with this than convince me it's worth going on.

RR


	2. Innocence

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only the poems.

Cookies to all that reviewed and got me to continue with the poems.

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

**Innocence**

**Sirius Black**

People blame you

For things

That you don't do

You were punished

For a crime

That you didn't commit

Nobody knows

You are the innocent one

But they don't care

They believe that you

Are capable of

Killing a friend that was

Like a brother

You were the one

Seen at the crime

But you didn't do it

You were only

Out for revenge

Nobody knows

You are the innocent one

You were framed

By a rat that

That you thought

Was a friend

What if

You got to keep

The one thing

That meant the most to you

Would you have done it

Or would you have stayed

Nobody knows

You are the innocent one

But they don't care

They believe that you

Are capable of

Killing a friend that was

Like a brother

Nobody knows

You are the innocent one

Your were framed

By a rat that

That you thought

Was a friend

Nobody cares

But I do

For I know

You are

You are the

Innocent one

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

I want to kill those losers. ; ) Sounds like fun.


	3. Two Sides

I only own the poems nothing else.

The third in my little Harry Potter Poem Book. Hope you enjoy.

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Two Sides 

**Severus Snape**

You've made mistakes

Some worse than others

The worst of all

Giving yourself to

To You-Know-Who

Hardships last

Mistakes are made

You try to repent

And sometimes

The truth is

Is all that matters

You realized your mistake

And asked for help

Now you're stuck

Between two sides

Of an awful war

How do you do it?

On two sides

Good and evil

I tip my hat

Off to you

For you are braver

Than any man I know

Hardships last

Mistakes are made

You try to repent

And sometimes

The truth is

Is all that matter

How do you do it?

I wish to know

For not many

Would risk their lives

Like you do

Each and every day

I tip my hat

Off to you

For you are braver

Than any man I know

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

You know I do believe that Severus is taking it hard with having to play two roles all the time. He plays the loyal follower and the spy. I wouldn't want to do that. I wouldn't last 20 seconds out on that field. That wizard has my respect.

Anyway-----------R&R


	4. My Life is a Nightmare

This one I wrote during my Keyboarding class after I got finished with everything. To tell the truth, that class is the only time I get to really write anything.: ) Oh well.

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

**My Life is a Nightmare**

**Harry Potter**

I am just a boy

All alone and scared

No one can be a friend

With a boy like me

My life is a danger zone

Be careful where you step

So far I have been unable

To protect those who are

Important to me

My life is a nightmare

Make it go away

My life is a nightmare

Don't want to close my eyes

Afraid of what I might see

These days

Everything has gotten worse

Visions come

And visions go

Each one more devastating

Than the last

A psycho killer

Is after me

Better not get to close

He will kill you

To get to me

My life is a nightmare

Make it go away

My life is a nightmare

Don't want to close my eyes

Afraid of what I might see

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

So sad. : (

R&R


	5. Somethings

Don't own. Only poems. This is really getting old.

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Somethings Lily Evans 

You're seeing someone

No one approves of

He's a troublemaker

He never behaves

You are a good girl

So they say

But you love him

So you say

Somethings

Just don't matter

Somethings

Go beyond what you see

Somethings

Come from the heart

Somethings

They just shake their heads

And walk away

Saying that it

Is all a mistake

But they don't know him

Like you do

They look and judge

By his actions alone

Somethings

Just don't matter

Somethings

Go beyond what you see

Somethings

Come from the heart

Somethings

You don't care

What they say

For he is yours

And yours alone

He may be trouble

He may seem

Like he is all sports

But they don't see

How he comes running

When you call his name

You love that boy

So somethings

You just look over

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

I love that poem. It is so sweet.

R&R


	6. Sometimes

I was totally pissed at this snob at school for hurting one of my friends when I wrote this. It was meant to follow how I felt but when I read over it, it sounded more like Draco than me. It's funny how you write something sometimes without even knowing, it's like your hand takes over. Hehe. Oh well. I've added a stanza here and there though.

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

**Sometimes**

**Draco Malfoy**

Sometimes I hate my life

Sometimes I just want to give up

Take the time to end it

Would anyone care?

My life is hell

My father hates me

The man he follows

Wants to use me

What am I to do?

I've got to much pride

To go to anybody

It's not like they help anyway

Sometimes I hate my life

Sometimes I just want to give up

Take the time to end it

Would anyone care?

The only thing

That makes me

Truly happy

Is fighting with Potter

It's amazing

How the Gryffindor

Can ease all my pain

He takes all my anger

With only a glare

Most of the time

But when I go to far

He will break

And I enjoy that even more

Sometimes I can handle life

Sometimes I want to live

Take time to yell and rant

Maybe life is worth living

If only for a second

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Such a happy ending don't you think? Maybe, maybe not. It all depends on how you look at it.

R&R


	7. That Sixteen Year Old Boy

This one almost made all the people who read it cry and when I read over it I saw why. This poem describes a little on how I feel from time to time. I hope you like it as much as everybody else has.

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

That Sixteen Year Old Boy 

**Remus Lupin**

What is life?

When it has no meaning

It's just a game

That you have to play

Sometimes you want to give up

But when you have friends

It's hard to let it all go

But those friends are gone

You're now all alone

Scared and frightened

Of what's going to happen now

You turn to the stars

And ask for help

That all you want

Is someone to love

But no one comes along

And you're falling in despair

Deeper and deeper you go

Then someone grabs your hand

You turn and look

It's a boy

With shimmering green eyes

You smile

He pulls you along

Out of your despair

You can now see

You have been loved

By a sixteen-year-old boy

Who looks exactly

Like your dead friend

This boy brings you happiness

With every smile

With every hug

And now you know

That life does have meaning

If only for

That sixteen-year-old boy

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

That just brings a tear to my eye. Well hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. I love getting feedback.

Kisses to all.


End file.
